Keera
'Keera Rose Roux Charpentier '(Londres, 6 de agosto de 1994) é uma cantora, compositora, multi-instrumentista, produtora musical e atriz ocasional. Sua carreira teve início em 2013 após assinar contrato com a Seven Records e lançar os singles Nuclear Heart e Miss Marlboro Mason, que estariam presentes em seu primeiro álbum, que acabou por ser cancelado devido a falta de investimento em divulgação necessária, o baixo desempenho e problemas com a gravadora. Meses após, a cantora lançou Bad Angel, que demonstrava uma maturidade enorme em relação aos singles anteriores e teve maior aceitação crítica. O segundo single do disco que era intitulado Heartcore, Corset, dominou a Billboard Hot 100 em sua semana de estreia. Entretanto, os problemas com uso de drogas levaram a mesma a ser internada em uma clínica de reabilitação. Em 2014, com sua saída da clínica e o contrato com a Seven Records encerrado, acabou assinando contrato com a Monroe Records, selo pelo qual se reergueu e estabeleceu seu nome como um dos maiores do ano. Além disso, mesmo com poucos anos de carreira, Keera conseguiu marcar seu nome entre os detentores de singles mais vendidos da história. Biografia Infância e pré-adolescência Filha de um famoso empresário e de uma cineasta, Keera sempre teve um padrão de vida bastante alto desde nova, e seu contato fácil com o meio artístico pôde alavancar seus interesses logo cedo. Ela estudou na melhor escola da cidade, fez aulas de canto, dança, piano e violão, o que já revelava seus interesses prematuros pela música. Com a pré-adolescência o desejo de aparecer apenas cresceu, o que deu espaço para que a mesma estrelasse em alguns filmes que a mãe produzia com alguns papéis, sendo um dos mais notáveis o de Bridget Vreeland nos dois filmes de The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Entretanto, a mesma decidiu que seu caminho não era no estrelato cinematográfico ou televisivo e sim na música. Juventude Por mais que tivesse decidido bem o rumo de sua carreira, Keera ingressou em Oxford aos 19 anos, para cursar Artes Cênicas, e saiu cerca de quatro anos depois com seu diploma. Na época, não recebeu o apoio esperado dos pais e isso dificultou que desse início a seus projetos na música. Independendo disso, continuou a aprimorar suas técnicas vocais e de composição, melhorando cada vez mais; apenas cerca de um ano depois, quando sua mãe Eleanor decidiu ajudá-la a ser contratada, ela foi encontrada pelo CEO da Seven Records, Matt Bright, que se tornou um grande amigo de Keera no período. Ela assinou contrato com a gravadora e começou a sua carreira musical. Carreira musical 2013: Singles de estreia, Heartcore e reabilitação Depois de várias reuniões, a gravadora decidiu investir no lançamento de Keera de uma maneira mais comercial: o primeiro single, Nuclear Heart, foi lançado em janeiro de 2013 e teve algumas críticas a respeito do uso de auto-tune e produção exagerada de EDM. Alcançou o pico #58 na parada da Billboard Hot 100, tendo um desempenho muito abaixo do esperado. Como resultado, o single foi tirado prematuramente da iTunes Store. Miss Marlboro Mason, a segunda aposta da gravadora para Keera, foi lançada em março, porém a mesma também não repercutiu da maneira esperada, alcançando o top 30 da Billboard e caindo deliberadamente. Após discussões incessantes, o projeto de um álbum mais "pop" e com uma imagem mais apelativa foi cancelado, já que a cantora alegava que o "conteúdo não era de seu feitio" e "não era a definição que queria para seu início de carreira". Assim foi engavetado o projeto "America's Sweetheart". Tendo relativa liberdade para escolher seus próximos passos, Keera reuniu-se com o produtor Diplo e, em julho do mesmo ano, o primeiro single oficial do álbum era lançado. Bad Angel teve um desempenho razoável nas tabelas estadunidenses e no país natal da cantora, no qual alcançou a segunda posição. Na Billboard, o single teve um pico 6, devido aos baixos investimentos na divulgação do mesmo, e somou cerca de 2 milhões em vendas digitais. Entretanto, era um avanço e tanto para os padrões anteriores. Aparentemente satisfeita com o resultado, a gravadora deixou que Keera escolhesse o segundo single do álbum, que viria a ser lançado três meses depois, em um relevado tempo de lançamento entre as duas músicas de trabalho. Corset foi lançada em 12 de outubro de 2013 e rapidamente alcançou o top 3 do iTunes de vários países, ocupando inclusive o primeiro lugar no iTunes do Reino Unido e, posteriormente, em sua estreia, o topo da Billboard Hot 100, tomando a frente de Superhero, single de Smack Forts. A repercussão de Keera foi imediata, ela estava sendo confirmada em diversos eventos futuros e em programas de televisão de alto alcance. Na mesma época ela revelou o nome de seu primeiro disco, "Heartcore", que seria lançado no dia 10 de dezembro. Mas a mesma estava passando por problemas com drogas, o que levou a gravadora a intervir e interná-la em uma clínica de reabilitação pouco mais de um mês depois do lançamento de Corset, que, sem promoção, despencou rapidamente nas tabelas e cessou com aproximadamente 4 milhões em vendas digitais, e o engavetamento, talvez temporário, do álbum "Heartcore". 2014: Monroe Records e novo disco Durante o período em que Keera estava se recuperando, ela não parou de compor. Entretanto, do lado de fora da clínica, os administradores da Seven Records planejavam abandoná-la após o seu declínio. Corset não estava mais rendendo frutos e a popularidade da cantora havia caído rapidamente, o que fez com que os produtores decidissem não mais fornecer as suas músicas e o CEO da gravadora a tomar o projeto do álbum "Heartcore", que já estava finalizado e pronto para lançamento. Ao sair da clínica em maio de 2014, Keera encontrou-se abandonada e não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Perdera todas as suas principais composições e não tinha quem investisse em seu sucesso. Apesar de ter bastante dinheiro, não estava animada para se lançar independentemente. Foi quando Toshio Amuro, o CEO da Monroe Records, a encontrou e ofereceu um novo contrato. Keera passou mais de cinco meses em estúdio finalizando novas canções para o seu novo disco. O carro-chefe do álbum foi lançado em 10 de outubro de 2014, quase um ano após Corset. Cloud 9 alcançou o pico 4 na Billboard Hot 100 e figurou no top 10 da tabela por 7 semanas não-consecutivas, somando mais de 4 milhões de vendas digitais mundialmente e tendo uma grande repercussão nas rádios americanas. A canção teve críticas bastante positivas, considerando que a letra falava implicitamente sobre a sua ascensão após a queda no mundo musical. Em entrevista para a Cosmopolitan britânica, Keera revelou a verdadeira sucessão dos fatos em relação a sua internação e o que aconteceu com o álbum anunciado em 2013. Um remix de Cloud 9, feito por Diplo, entrou na trilha sonora oficial de "The Hunger Games - Mockingjay Part I" e alavancou as vendas do single no iTunes. Um vídeo especial para a versão também foi lançado. Através de sua conta oficial do Twitter, Keera revela o nome do segundo single e o do disco que seria lançado pelo selo da Monroe Records. Um trecho da segunda música de trabalho, Summer Rain, foi apresentado no NME Awards, causando comoção devido ao look elegante da britânica e a beleza da performance no geral, e tem seu lançamento oficial no American Music Awards, no dia 6 de dezembro de 2014. A canção tornou-se imediatamente o maior hit da cantora, com vendas estratosféricas na iTunes Store e alcançando o primeiro lugar da Billboard Hot 100 por três semanas não-consecutivas, vendendo mais de 11,3 milhões em todo o globo, eventualmente se tornando o quinto single mais vendido da história, além de conquistar um gramofone de Melhor Performance R&B. 2015: Supernova O disco Supernova foi lançado no dia 28 de fevereiro de 2015. Apresentando um segmento eletrônico/dance já conhecido e adorado pelos fãs da cantora, o mesmo ocupou o topo da Billboard 200 e do UK Charts por, respectivamente, 5 e 8 semanas não-consecutivas, além de conquistar certificados multi-platina em ambos os países. A crítica especializada aclamou a produção e a composição do disco, indicando-o como um dos melhores do gênero, junto a grandes títulos, como Dystopia, de Mina Amuro, e Platonic, de Britanny. Estima-se um número superior a 5 milhões de cópias do disco vendidas, até agora, em todo o mundo. O terceiro single, e aparentemente últim o, foi lançado em abril do mesmo ano. A faixa escolhida foi a dançante Paper Paradise, que, mesmo com a falta de maiores divulgações, alcançou o pico de #5 na Billboard. Após levantar rumores, a cantora confirma estar esperando seu primeiro filho de Stan Koffman, mais conhecido como DJ Kraken no meio musical, e posteriormente encerra as atividades do disco, prometendo um novo para o futuro, porém, por agora, pretende focar em cuidar de sua gravidez. Imagem e Identidade Artística Cinema Keera estrelou em alguns filmes, por apoio da mãe, iniciando aos 17 anos com alguns papéis. O mais importante foi o de Bridget Vreeland no filme The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, sendo que o primeiro filme estreou em 2005 e foi um sucesso de bilheteria, ganhando espaço entre o público adolescente. A sequência saiu em 2008. A bilheteria, somada, de ambos os filmes chega a aproximadamente 90 milhões de dólares. Entretanto, houveram outros filmes, como Accepted, de 2006, e ''Elvis and Annabelle, ''de 2007. Vida Pessoal Relacionamentos Keera tem uma amizade de longa data com o cantor Ronan Walterman, com quem compôs algumas canções de forma mútua. Os dois foram indicados de terem tido um affair antes mesmo de alcançarem prestígio na indústria musical, mas os rumores foram indicados como falsos pela própria cantora. Charpentier é amiga ainda das cantoras Mina Amuro, Britanny e Megan Sullivan. A britânica revelou estar grávida de seu primeiro filho em 2015, sendo que o pai da criança seria Stan Koffman (DJ Kraken), com quem cultiva um relacionamento de sete anos. Keera encerrou suas atividades musicais com o disco Supernova devido a gravidez, mas deve retornar com um álbum novo no ano de 2016, após ter estabelecido sua vida pessoal e acompanhado com cuidado os primeiros meses de vida de seu primogênito. Discografia Álbuns Singles *Nuclear Heart (2013) *Miss Marlboro Mason (2013) *Bad Angel (2013) *Corset (2013) *Cloud 9 (2014) *Summer Rain (2014) * Best Moon Friend (2015/promocional) * Paper Paradise (2015) Filmografia Filmes Categoria:Artistas